


Possessed of Heart and Means

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Fili rejected a suitor and the one time he accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed of Heart and Means

  1.   
  
The first time that Kili watches Fili turn down a suitor, he’s too young to truly understand what’s happening. He’s still teething, watching his brother play with the toy-sword that Dwalin had gifted to him when one of the young dwarf maidens toddled over, giggling at Fili’s movements.  
  
She reaches out for his sword, but Fili withdraws it at the last minute.  
  
“Why?” she complains, a forlorn look on her face. She doesn’t understand and neither does Kili, but Fili looks towards his younger brother and flushes as pink as Mama’s pretty dolls. “I like you,” she says, batting her lashes at him.  
  
Fili bites his lower lip. “Not in front of my brother.”  
  
Kili doesn’t understand, but as he grows, he quickly learns that ‘not in front of my brother’ is Fili’s excuse for _loads_ of things.  
  

  2.   
  
The second time it happens, Kili understands precisely what is happening, but Fili doesn’t know that he’s there. He’s been practicing with his bow in secret to improve his skills before he shows Thorin, but today the rain has brought him home earlier. With the extra time, he decides to go by the tavern, which is where he finds Fili being pressed to the wall by one of their friends.  
  
Kili’s hackles rise until he realizes that Fili isn’t protesting.  
  
“You’re sure you don’t want to?” Nurin murmurs into Fili’s ear.  
  
Kili’s unsure why, but it stokes the fire of his anger, making his blood boil worse than before. The only thing that calms it is watching Fili reach out with one hand to lightly take Nurin’s hand off of his wrist.  
  
“Maybe another time,” he says easily.  
  
Two weeks later, Nurin’s cozied up with some dwarf girl from the Iron Hills and Fili’s drinking with Kili in the corner of the tavern.  
  
“Do you regret it?” Kili asks.  
  
“Regret what?” Fili replies, a blank look on his face.  
  
Well, if that’s the way he wants to play it…  
  

  3.   
  
When Fili turns fifty, Dis begins to talk of nothing but suitors.  
  
“And there are three lovely girls from the Iron Hills that I think you should meet,” she rambles as she serves them dinner. She continues on extolling their virtues and their delights through the meal until Kili feels he might stab these girls on sight if ever he meets them.  
  
Later, Kili curls up by his father’s feet and complains about having to hear it. “Why does it have to be Fili! He’s not next in line, not until after Thorin, so why doesn’t Uncle have to go through three lovely lasses from the Iron Hills?”  
  
“Your mother says his will is stubborn iron,” his father replies.  
  
Later, in bed, he whispers this to Fili to give him the escape he needs. They have started to share a bed once more due to the chill of damp winter in their bones, but Kili’s heart flutters every time he wakes to find Fili’s arm still around him and the pulse of his heart against his fingertips.  
  
The next morning, their mother launches into her catalogue of maidens once more.  
  
“Until Uncle Thorin marries,” Fili states calmly, buttering his biscuit, “then I shall not marry, either.”  
  
It’s the last word they have on the subject, to Kili’s great delight.  
  

  4.   
  
“I said, stop!”  
  
Fili’s voice is sharp and angry, bringing Kili running to his rescue. They’ve been in this town of men for two days to seek out space for a forge, but Kili’s beginning to loathe the smell in the streets and the way the men look at them. Worse, he hates the way they look at Fili.  
  
He goes careening around a corner to find a large man grabbing Fili by one of his braids, lifting him up off the ground while he licks a stripe of saliva down his neck.  
  
Kili only fumbles slightly with his quiver as he grabs out an arrow and lines it up with his bow. “Put him down,” he orders. “ _Now.”_  
  
The man looks down the alley and sizes Kili up.  
  
“I will end your life,” Kili informs him calmly.  
  
During this, Fili struggles to get to one of his knives and the man’s distraction is the opening he needs to grab one of the ones he keeps secretly tucked away in his jacket, pinning it to the man’s throat. “I said,” he growls, “no.” He presses tight enough to draw blood, sighing with relief with the man takes that as a sign to finally depart.  
  
Fili sags to the ground when he’s released and Kili sprints to his side, arrow abandoned to the cobblestone pavement beneath them. He skids to his knees, wrapping both arms around Fili tightly and holding on for dear life. Too distracted by his panic, Kili doesn’t notice that he’s pressing relieved kisses to Fili’s skin until he freezes with worry.  
  
Kili has watched Fili turn down so very many. What hope did Kili have?  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay,” Kili murmurs, trying to fill the space with kind words rather than think about how much he’d rather be kissing Fili’s lips rather than his warm neck. “Would you like to go home, now?”  
  
“Very much so.”  
  

  5.    
  
Kili’s not supposed to be watching, but his entire future depends on this moment. He’s made himself a home in one of the trees as he watches Fili with Bofur. Kili knows all about the admiration his older brother holds for the dwarf and his toymaking talents. He also knows that Bofur’s charmed by Fili’s golden looks, the same as everyone else who sees him.  
  
Now, he’s hidden amongst the leaves as he watches Bofur bring Fili a personalized toy. It doesn’t look very childlike, not with the length and breadth of the wood of it. Kili’s stomach turns when he realizes precisely what it’s for.  
  
He figures it out before Fili does, though.  
  
Fili fumbles the toy and it falls to the ground beneath him.  
  
“Does that mean you won’t be taking up my offer to show you how to use it, then?” Bofur remarks, like he’s not just propositioned a prince. “Shame. I thought we might have a little bit of fun.”  
  
“I’m taken,” Fili replies as he avoids Bofur’s gaze, crouching down to pick up the toy with sure hands. Kili wonders who he’s taken by and who will have the honour of getting to use such a thing on Fili.  
  
“More’s the pity,” Bofur says, clapping Fili on the shoulder. “You keep that for your chosen. It might as well see some fun.”



+1

  
Kili’s been mad with the prospect of Fili’s _chosen_ ever since he eavesdropped on the conversation. How dare someone else rank above him when it comes to Fili’s heart? He should be first and foremost. He should never be outdone! Desperately, he does everything he can to shake the thought from his mind. He goes hunting. He fletches arrows. He even bakes a full feast with Mama to take his mind off it.  
  
In the end, it is during all these other activities that Kili comes up with the brightest idea he’s had.  
  
Fili’s been inundated with suitors all his life. If Kili truly deserves a chance, he has to submit his love wholly and completely for Fili to peruse. He has to become a suitor himself. And who knows? Maybe if he submits himself for Fili’s approval, this other _chosen_ one will vanish like smoke on the breeze.  
  
He gathers all the things that he knows Fili likes – never mind toys or flowers.  
  
Kili puts a week of great care into forging a pair of hunting knives, taking pains to etch Fili’s princely mark into the hilt of the blades. He tempers them and purchases two leather sheathes to attach to Fili’s boots. He buys a flagon of Fili’s favourite mead at the market and hurries home, in a rush now that all his wooing wares have been accumulated.  
  
He’s beyond breathless by the time he arrives back home. “Where’s Mother?” he asks, poking his head into the kitchen to find Fili setting a table for two.  
  
“Gone with Papa to the nearby market to see if they can sell. Sit,” Fili coaxes. “I’ve made food for the both of us.”  
  
Kili stays standing, his posture ramrod straight. He’s nervous and he has a satchel in hand with all the things he’s made for Fili, but is it right to give them away when Fili has made them dinner? Kili doesn’t want to delay, especially since he believes he is losing his chance with every passing day. He reaches out to stop Fili from setting the table, letting his thumb linger against Fili’s pulse.  
  
Fili’s confused by the looks of it and Kili doesn’t blame him. After all, it’s not like Kili tries to seduce his brother with romance every week.  
  
“I saw you in the woods with Bofur,” Kili says, when the silence grows overbearing.  
  
Fili’s grip on the fork clatters and falls to the ground. The noise is practically deafening and Fili’s stammering protests are the loudest of all. “I…what…what were you doing spying on me?” he finally ekes out some words.  
  
“I always follow you,” Kili replies defensively. “You’re my brother.”  
  
“I didn’t keep it for…”  
  
“You said you were taken,” Kili interrupts before they can get off the point. He digs through his satchel and brings out the gifts, getting to one knee and then the other. “I would like to humbly request that you accept me as a potential suitor. I’ve made you these hunting knives and brought you the finest mead, the one you like,” he says, eyes shining with eager hope.  
  
Fili stares down at the package. “Kili,” he says warmly.  “What is this?”  
  
“Open it,” Kili encourages. “Before you say yes or no, please open it?”  
  
Fili releases hold of Kili’s hand, opening the leather clasps and taking great care as he studies the knives. His thumb runs over the etchings and he absolutely glows beyond belief. Kili’s heart practically skips at the sight. “I hope you like them, even if you don’t want me.”  
  
“Kili,” Fili murmurs fondly. “They’re the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Kili says giddily. He shifts to get to his feet, but Fili pushes at his shoulders and keeps him lower. “Fili,” he says, a lump in his throat. “What are you doing?”  
  
“My given right as heir to the throne gives me the ability to decline suitors that I don’t want,” he says, officious and proud.  
  
Kili knows all this. He’s seen it many times before.  
  
“And it gives me the chance to take whomever I wish as mine. I, Fili, claim Kili as mine,” he says, a lustful look blazing in his eyes. “Get up, brother,” he growls. “Or I will use your courting gift to cut your clothes off right here and take you on the floor.”  
  
“You say such wonderful things,” Kili says giddily.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _And the last time Fili ever chose someone…_  
  
“I take you, Kili, to be mine,” Fili whispers under the cover of darkness. There is no one here to witness this, but the only person who matters is Kili. “Under stars and sky, my heart to yours. You are mine and I’m yours.”  
  
“Always,” Kili promises. “And forever.”


End file.
